Underland Gag Reel
by GorimJr
Summary: Wait, so you thought they all just got it right the first time? Well, you thought wrong! All the things that went wrong in The Underland Chronicles. Stupid or funny... It's your call. Rated T for possible future language by Ares, Gregor, Henry, and Ripre


**It's been here in my head for so long. Written while listening to Caramelldansen. Somebody, please, make an Underland Caramelldansen. That would be awesome.**

**Anyway, I hope you like it. If you do, I'll make the next one. I wasn't quite sure how to write it, but listen to Ares and kind of picture it in your head.**

**Secretly, our friends are very silly.**

--

Gregor: Hey, Gregor here. Some of you may, stupidly, be under the impression that The Underland Chronicles is easy, and that everything is done right the first time. Well, you're wrong. It's hard, and we all screw up, because we're all human… except for 50 percent of the cast. But they make mistakes too.

Ripred: Mostly, it's Retardo (cough)Gregor(cough) and Batboy screwing things up.

Gregor: Anyway, this is the log of everything, or just about, that went wrong, and was funny-

Ares: At the time.

Gregor: Yeah. So, here it is…The… gag reel.

**All of these are from Gregor the Overlander. The page number that the mess-up occurred will be next to the first line of the mess-up. No bats, rats, cockroaches, or small children were harmed in the making of this film. Except for Gorger and his cronnies. But that was an accident. And kind of their fault anyway.**

Pg. 16:

Scene: Boots and Gregor arrive in the Underland

Boots: …. Beeg bug!

Camera Dude: No, Boots. Wait for Gregor.

…

Gregor: -elp me! Help me!

All: ….

Gregor: I'm stuck…

Take 2:

Boots slides down again. This time, Gregor shoots out waaay too fast. And ends up hitting Boots…

Boots: AHHH! (cries)

Gregor: O-oh my god! Oh, jeez! Boots, I'm sorry! Oh, man!

Pg. 23:

Scene: Gregor arrives in the Underland arena.

Gregor runs in after the roaches, and falls to his knees.

Gregor: (gasp) Oh, god! (gasp) What kind of stupid bug runs 50 miles an hour!?(gasp) Slow down! (gasp)

Pg. 25:

Scene: Luxa shows off.

Luxa: (jumps, dives, spins… falls like a rock.) (CRASH!)

All: (gasp!)

Luxa: I'm OK! (gets up, attempts to shake it off) Let's try that again.

Take 2:

Luxa: (jumps, spins, screams, lands on Gregor…. Suggestively)

Camera Man: (laughs head off)

Luxa: SHUT UP!

Gregor: ...

Pg. 51:

Scene: Vikus sends Gregor and Boots to the baths.

Gregor: Scene _9_.… Take… _3_

Vikus: (cough)

Director: Action!

Vikus: Good late day!

Gregor: Shut up. (laughing)

Pg. 62:

Scene: Solovet welcomes G&B

Solovet: Greetings, Gregor, Boots. It is an honor to have you among us.

Gregor: …(snirk) Y-you're not infected are you?

Solovet: Shut up.

Take 2:

Gregor: Thanks… (turns to camera) You know, she's actually crazy.

Solovet: sigh

N/A

Scene: Random flying scene. Gregor flying on Ares.

Gregor: So…

Ares: Yup.

Gregor: …

Ares: ….

Gregor: … I'm a fan of cheese.

Ares:... Me too.

Camera Man: You messed it up… the scene was completely silent…. And you both screwed up.

G&A: (snicker)

Camera Man: I feel like I want to punch you.

Pg. 96

Scene: Luxa slaps Gregor

Luxa: (swings, but Gregor doesn't move his head like he's supposed to)

Gregor: (laughs) You can't harm me!

All: (laughs)

Pg. 109

Scene: Gregor reads the prophecy.

Gregor: …. (turns and recites dramatically) Beware, Underlanders, time hangs by a thread!

Luxa: (joins in, reaches out dramatically) The hunters are hunted, white water runs red!

Gregor: The Gnawers will strike to extinguish the rest!

Luxa: The Hope of the hopeless resides in a quest! (demonic voice)

Gregor: An Overlander Warrior, the son of the sun! (pantomimes lyrics)

Luxa: May bring us back light, he may bring us back none!

Henry: (cuts in) We don't know!

Gregor: But gather your neighbors and follow his call!

Henry: TONIGHT, WE DINE IN HELL!

Luxa: Or the rats will most surely devour us all!

H&L&G: Nom nom nom!

All: laugh hysterically

Pg. 150

Scene: The introduction of Temp.

Temp: Knows me, the princess, knows me?

Henry: (off screen) Sleep, Luke Skywalker shall.

Roaches: ….

Henry: For world, Luke Skywalker shall save.

Gregor: (off screen also mimicking Yoda) Important, your family is. Mm. Mm.

Temp: (walks off)

Henry: Aww! Temp, we were just kidding! Come back!

Pg. 269

Scene: Ares flies Gregor back up to the top of the cliff.

Ripred: Delightfully full of surprises.

Henry: Umm… Guys?

Ripred: Shut up, Henry! We're in the middle of a scene

Henry: No, no. I know. But… these rats weren't wearing their bungee cords….

Director: What did he say?

Ares: He said the rats weren't wearing bungee cords, like they were supposed to.

Director: Well, why not?

Ripred: Well, I would assume it was because they could put them on, seeing as how they don't have thumbs!

Camera Man: Still rolling.

Gregor: (sigh) Just hang on, Henry. We'll get you after this scene.

Henry: So… you guys just don't care that I'm down here, surrounded by disgusting rat carcasses?

Gregor: (ignoring) What will you do, Ripred?

Henry: Is that a yes?

Ripred: (ignoring) Run, boy. Run like the river. Fly you high, Gregor the Overlander!

Director: Aaand… cut. Now, Ares, would you go get Henry.

Ares: Ew…

Pg. 292

Scene: Gregor bonds with Ares.

Gregor: Ares the flier, I bond to you.

Luxa: (mutters the poem in his ear)

Gregor: Our life and death are one, we two.

Luxa: )mutters something in his ear)

Gregor: …. (stares at Luxa in shock, then lets go of Ares' claw and backs up slowly) That is so not what I signed up for. Y-you mean you actually have to… (he gestures wildly)

Luxa: Oh yes. We all have done it. It is odd, though… most bonds are the same gender…

Gregor: Oh! Gross! You all are _zoophiles_! (runs away)

Luxa: (laughs) I was kidding, Gregor!

Take 2:

Gregor: Ares the flier I bond to you. Our life and death are one we two. In dark in flame in war in strife…. I save you as I save my life….

Ares: (starts to repeat)

Gregor: In sickness and in health.

All: (start laughing)

Gregor: For richer or poorer.

Ares: (laughing) To love and to cherish.

G&A: From this day forward, until death do us part. (both turn and bow) (people whoop)

Gregor: Who among you dares banish Ares, my wi- (gets bopped over the head by Ares, both fall over laughing)

Director: Cut. That's a wrap.

--

Gregor: Next will be The Prophecy of Bane gag reels, if you like this enough.

Ares: It's funnier if you kind of… picture it in your head.

All: Thanks for watching and/or reading! Tune in soon!

**Any of you have suggestions for the next segment of Gag Reels? Things you'd like to see them mess up? Leave the suggestion in a review, or PM me with an idea. I'll put it in!**


End file.
